t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Whitestar
Whitestar is an unusually massive, jet black tom with a small patch of white fur on his chest. He has yellow eyes, which somedays are green, and his claws are reinforced with dog teeth. He is the founder of Riverclan and is the father of Crabpaw and Otterpaw. He is now a member of the Dark Forest. Past Whitestar was the founder of Riverclan, and was probably the most powerful and tyrannical cat the clans have ever seen. He was found as a kit by smokestar, who was the deputy of Nightclan at the time. At about the same time whitestar became an apprentice, smokestar became leader. smokestar mentored whitepaw, and eventually he became whitepatch. only a few moons after becoming a warrior, we was able to manipulate his way into the deputy position, although it didn't take much manipulating. During his time as deputy, Nightclan was weak. He had many friends both in Nightclan, and outside of Nightclan. Most believed that he would be an amazing leader, that he deserved it more than smokestar, and that the sooner he became leader, the better. They all knew he had the ability to bring power and pride to Nightclan, and restore it to its former glory. Then a cat named Flamepelt appeared. She quickly befriended whitepatch, and he told her that when he became leader he would make her deputy. Flamestar decided that she didn't want to wait, and formulated a plot to kill smokestar so that whitepatch could become leader, and she deputy. But when she told Whitepatch about this plan, he rejected it, saying that, while he didn't care if Flamepelt killed smokestar, he would never betray his clan and kill his own leader for power. But Flamepelt didn't like this, so she decided to go on with the plan anyway. she failed to kill smokestar, but to save herself from banishment, she told everyone that whitepatch had forced her to do it, and he said that if she didn't that he would kill her. smokestar banished whitepatch before hearing his side of the story. During whitepatch's time as a rouge, he reinforced his claws with dog teeth. He was so filled with anger that he would go around killing rouges for fun. Eventually he decided that he would start a clan called Riverclan. He named a young she-cat named silverstram deputy, but shortly after replaced her with Ferntail. He gained his nine lives, and Riverclan grew very strong, very quickly. It swiftly grew larger and stronger than even shadowclan. But something inside whitestar snapped. He had accomplished what many thought impossible, and had extended to life of the clans on fly like a bird 3 by more than a year, but he still felt unsatisfied. Eventually he began to beat on his deputy, almost killing her several times, and he attacked any cat from another clan. He killed and blinded many of them. Then he decided that what he was wanting was revenge. so he killed Flamepelt, who had become Flamestar, and took almost all of her lives, as well as her last life. But that wasn't enough for him, so he began to take revenge on Nightclan. He blinded smokestar in one eye, and almost killed her about 5 times, she was only saved by her cowardice. Then he began two of the most insane things he had even done. The first one being his campaign for nightclan territory, which he almost succeeded in. The second being, he tried to create the perfect leader. He had 3 subjects: willowkit, Quickkit and whisperkit. All 3 failed. willowkit resented her father and her name, and didn't want to become leader, so she ran away. whisperkit disappeared one day, and never returned. Quickkit, who had the most potential, slowly began to wander further and further out of territory each day, and eventually he disappeared as well. Eventually whitestar disappeared as well, after killing several anti-clan members, and continuing to be a tyrant. He was gone for so long that Ferntail took over as Fernstar, and received her nine lives. But whitestar returned, after so long he had finally come back. whitestar had expected to be met with joy and excitement upon his return, but none of the cats he had known when he was leader remained, only Fernstar. whitestar came back with 4 lives, he had left with all 9. He had gone through a life changing event sent from starclan to change him back to good, because starclan still believed that he was the best leader the clans of flab3 had ever seen. whitestar failed their event, and was allowed to return to Riverclan. when whitestar had returned he demanded that Fernstar step down, as he was still rightful leader of Riverclan. Fernstar refused, and the warriors of Riverclan attacked him, knocking him down to 3 lives. But he had remained a good warrior, almost killing 2 of them despite being outnumbered 4:1. After he was revived by starclan he challenged Fernstar to a duel to the death. Fernstar declined at first because she knew that there was no way for her to defeat whitestar, she might have been able to take on life from him, but he would easily take all of hers. Then she realized that he had lost a lot of blood when the warriors attacked him. He was hugely off balance and was struggling to stay standing. Fernstar lost only one life to whitestar that day, while she took the final 3 of his. Whitestar now hunts in the dark forest. Personality Whitestar is a very aggressive cat. He loves to fight because he knows he will win. But he also has a kind heart. His love is more powerful than any other of his emotions, and he would do anything for the ones he loves. He is a very proud cat, and likes to solve problems on his own. He never really cared about what happened to himself, if he had to fight for something, he would. He is very determined, which is deadly because he is also very revengeful. He is brave, and isn't afraid of death. He never ran from a fight. Relationships * Crabpaw- Whitestar loves his son greatly, but does not trust him to be trained in Riverclan. As a result, Crabpaw trains with Whitestar in the Dark Forest in his dreams. Trivia * Whitestar has had several different mates, as Otterpaw and Crabpaw are not related Willowkit and Ripplegaze, and none of them are related to Heathershine, but none of them are named except Smokestar. * Whitestar trains with Crabpaw in his dreams, but he is also trying to use Crabpaw as a way to get his revenge. * Because Whitestar has a white patch, he is actually a tuxedo cat, not a black cat. * It is not uncommon for cats with yellow eyes to change to green. Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Former RiverClan Cat Category:Former NightClan Cat